


【SD】舞台之后 Backstage

by Lightyearsquirrel



Series: 交汇的三分间 [3]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightyearsquirrel/pseuds/Lightyearsquirrel
Series: 交汇的三分间 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853392





	【SD】舞台之后 Backstage

“啊，藤真前辈。” 

仙道走到扶手栏杆边，发现清净地站了人，他举起空着的手打了招呼，翔阳的现任队长回了一个点头。

仙道懒散地倚在栏杆上，握着饮料罐的食指穿过铁环，毫不费力地扣开，啪后嘎啦的声响，运动饮料就开了。

藤真目不转睛看他熟稔的动作，这令仙道略感不适，却问不出“要来一口吗”这种话，对大部分队友都适用的询问套在藤真身上总会略显违和。

怎么说……也许是藤真身上若有若无的，呃，贵族气质吧。

仙道不得已套上了小报杂志对翔阳队长的描述，多亏彦一，这方面他可以算小有研究。

“你很习惯嘛。”藤真说着，没有收回视线，只是将注视对象变成仙道的脸。

仙道波澜不惊地对上他的目光。

“采访的时候很淡定。”

“那个记者，相田小姐，是我们队彦一的姐姐。”他感觉口干舌燥，是大量运动过后的缺水现象，仙道赶忙灌了两口饮料。

“原来是熟人。”藤真笑笑，“难怪周刊basketball对你赞誉有加。”

怎么反倒说他走后门了？

“伤脑筋啊。”仙道屈起指节摩挲脸颊。

“八卦小报也有你的熟人吗？”

这下仙道愣了。

“偶尔有空我还是会翻翻的。”藤真摊手，“比如看看我的老对……朋友有没有什么八卦新闻之类的。”

“……没想到藤真前辈对牧前辈很关心呢。”

“偶尔也就是半年一次的样子。”

那个杂志也只跟着全国级别的大赛更新，换句话说每年也就出三本而已。

仙道默默收声，一副乖乖喝水不讲话的模样。

“总之，我不但没看到海南的新闻，也没见过你的新闻呢。”藤真终于曲里拐弯地把话题引到仙道身上。

“啊哈哈是吗。”仙道决定装傻。

藤真似乎观察了他一下，慢慢开口：“以防记忆有误，我又问了你们陵南的球员，连他们都不知道你的花边新闻呢。”

“藤真前辈，有这个时间你去打听打听牧前辈不好吗？”

“阿牧我当然也问了。结果比你还干净。”

仙道开始认真思考，眼前这位前辈参加国体到底是什么目的。

“人偶尔会好奇一下。”

这个偶尔，是不是攻击范围有点太大了？

仙道决定小小反击一下：“前辈在小报上‘偶尔’也会有些报道呢。”

“那些啊，”藤真挥挥手，“队友讨论的时候我都听到了，总之都是捕风捉影毫无根据的猜测。”

彼此彼此。仙道撅嘴。

“难以想象，仙道你居然还没有女朋友啊。”藤真打趣。

仙道很想回一句“我的女友是篮球”，转念想想觉得这句话流川味有点重（虽然流川本人遇到这种问题肯定不作回复一走了之），改成钓鱼的话，传到鱼住学长耳朵里又会被嚷嚷“跟我换啊”之类的，伤脑筋。

藤真见他没有回复自己说了下去：“我倒是觉得，把篮球当成女朋友也不错呢。”

“呃……”仙道蹭脸的手此刻很想翻过来捂住眼睛，“藤真前辈下此决心的话很多女球迷会哭的吧？”

前辈你还有救，不要简单放弃治疗把一生献给篮球啊。

“她们的话，不是还有其他球员嘛。球打得好长得帅又不止我一个。”藤真意有所指，“仙道你的粉丝群体也不少吧？刚才我见到好几个女生穿着你的号码走过去呢。”

“我虽然不打算把一生献给篮球，”他还有钓鱼呢，“但也不想随随便便啊。 ”

藤真直起身郑重地上下打量他一番，只差将“你和我想象中完全不同”写在脸上了。

仙道很是无奈。他对游荡花丛的公子哥人设不感兴趣啊。

  


“仙道，饮料给我喝点。”藤真突然说。

翔阳队长还穿着神奈川的8号球衣，身为方才球赛第一功臣的他赛后立刻被记者带走，不似仙道还颇有余裕地冲凉换衣服才接受采访。汗湿的栗色发丝粘在一起又干透，紧贴在额头上完全失了早晨的清爽式样。

藤真接过仙道递来的罐子，抬了一个适当的高度对准嘴倒下来，用这种方式喝了两口，男生又弯下身免得滴出的液体沾到衣服上，他一边粗鲁地抹去嘴边的饮料一边将易拉罐递还给仙道：“从结束到现在还没补过水，希望你别介意。”

总抢队友水喝的仙道一点不介意，此刻他正处于“原来藤真前辈也会不文雅胡乱喝水”的惊讶和“藤真前辈不对嘴是体贴还是洁癖”的好奇叠加态中。

他又想起来：“前辈，在这边等的时候怎么不去买水？”

“仙道，刚刚走过去的不只你的女粉丝啊。”

不愿意见女粉丝，所以干脆渴着吗……

“倒不是说讨厌，只是不喜欢应付罢了。毕竟球迷能来打招呼也是鼓起很大勇气的。”

“不愿意应付，所以干脆躲着吗……”这次仙道直接说了出来。

“高一高二的时候无所谓，现在的话，”藤真转了个身，手肘搭在栏杆上，居高临下俯视整个篮球场馆，木质地板上滞留的零星工作人员忙碌着收尾，没有人关心高处看台的情况，“覺得偶尔安静地呆一会也是好事。”

仙道配合他进入沉默。

  


走廊传来咋咋唬唬的脚步声，清田信长顶着一头乱发出现在门外，完全没注意到两人勾肩搭背的和谐空气一样：“啊找到你们了！藤真……前辈和仙道前辈！”似乎对于这只野生动物来说，海南队以外的球员喊起前辈都烫嘴，“阿牧哥说集合了让你们去场馆门口！”

仙道迈开脚步，决定不去深思藤真在他身后悄声说的一句：

“神奈川动物园可以开张试试看呢……”


End file.
